User talk:The Music Master
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eye Magic page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 07:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:33, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Weather isn't element, air and electricity are. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:03, March 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, April 7, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Means that if you want that Agility to stay on canines, it's your job to add it into every page with Canine Physiology. Use this to find those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:27, April 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:40, April 19, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Don't mess with Gallery coding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:51, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Pretty brave to insult Admin. Did you ignore the part where it says Angel Physiology covers those by default? If power is on the page it means all of that powers Applications, techniques, Variations come with it automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) It's Super''natural'' for a reason, don't go messing with that again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:01, August 20, 2017 (UTC) See Associations in White Arts, note the Light Element Manipulation? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:04, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Change things, move to alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:27, September 11, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:19, March 20, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:34, April 5, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:15, April 13, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:05, April 18, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:50, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Signature Look, some advice. If you're going to leave a message on someone else's talk page, leave your signature on it. The edit page literally explains how to do it. I won't talk to you unless you do it properly. Timjer (talk) 15:55, April 30, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:38, May 8, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, May 10, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:53, May 29, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess up the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:41, December 29, 2018 (UTC)